mcgamecraftinfofandomcom-20200215-history
Districtcraft Series
The Districtcraft Series is a series of 4 maps made by Lt Colonel Summers. Information Districtcraft: Vaults of Secrets Genre: Adventure, RPG, Puzzle. Rated: 12+ (animated blood ,fantasy voilence, alcohol reference, mild language) Story In the year 2025, several nations have formed over the grounds of Minecraftia. The Minecraftians no longer lives as nomads or rebels, but instead, lived together as a community. The most powerful of these nations being Minenia (formely States of United Miners), which is split into 11 separate districts and 1 capitol city due to a cold war. Ruled over by Miner City (the capitol), the 10 districts: Minetown, Craftville, Skyblockia, Cubicia, Dekatura, Netheria, Redpower, Creepor, unnamed District 9 and Dessertine, lived in a state where everyday is a race against time. One day, Minetown was announced by Miner City to be demolished due to the lack of resources to keep it running. Steve Dohvakin, having just woke up from Cryo-sleep, decided to save his beloved district by travelling into the capitol and finds a way to stop the President's plans... Districtcraft 2: Games of Survival Genre: Adventure, RPG, Puzzle Rated: 12+ (animated blood, fantasy voilence, alcohol reference, mild language) Story 1 year after the incident, Minetown has been refurbished, and Steve Dohvakin took his father's place as the mayor of Minetown. All is well until one day... President Snow, who had replaced President Stone, had announced something that every district will hate. So Steve set on a quest once again, to stop the inhuman President. He considered getting help from John Doyle, but atlas, he was in District 8 (Creepor) and could not return in months. So Steve decided to go to District 8 to find John. On the way, he finds some other people whom wanted to stop Snow's evil schemes... Districtcraft 0: Reality Begins Genre: Adventure, FPS, Parkour. Rated: 12+ (animated blood, fantasy voilence, alcohol reference, language) Story How did the States of United Miners became Minenia? How did the state split into 11? Why did Charles Dohvakin and Stone became enemies? Who is Snow's contact? This prequel to the first of the RPG series ''Districtcraft: Vaults of Secrets ''will answer all the questions that dwells within the world of Districtcraft. Districtcraft 3: Eyes of Evil Genre: FPS, Puzzle, Parkour, Fighting, Action Rated: 18+ (blood and gore, mass fantasy voilence, virtual realism, language) Story It has been 2 years since Herobrine and his Mob Army took control of Minenia. The state now lives in total chaos as men and women alike are sent to slavery. Those whom opposed Herobrine or his associates were killed and became Undeads, sent to slavery, fed to the Enderdragon, and worse of all: turned into Mannequins by Herobrine. To stop this Imperialism of chaos, the remaining populations of Minenia, including Steve Dohvakin, has formed a rebellion within the charred lands of Enderia, the eleventh district. Now with a new ways of seeing things, Steve and many of the best are sent to retake each of the districts from Herobrine's associates... Mobs appeared Districtcraft: Vaults of Secrets Districtcraft 2: Games of Survival Districtcraft 0: Reality Begins Districtcraft 3: Eyes of Evil Bosses Districtcraft: Vaults of Secrets #Enderdragon Districtcraft 2: Games of Survival #Defense Robot #Ender Collosus #Herobrine Districtcraft 0: Reality Begins #Defense Robot #Israphel #Monoculus #Herobrine Districtcraft 3: Eyes of Evil #Wither #Israphel #Monoculus #Spider King #Giant #Dr Ssaross #Test Associate #Sun Spirit #SHROUD #Herobrine Unused content #Within the source code was a folder entitled "boom doom", but the folder was empty. #There was originally going to be a "Master Wizard" in the place of Giant for the boss of D3, but it was cut for some unknown reason. #You can see an Acid Blower in the Miner City gun shop in Districtcraft 2, but it wasn't available for purchase. #One of the dialogue files for Steve Dohvakin was read as "Why don't you go back to the graves as Scrap Metal?" in D3. Possibly used as a taunt against SHROUD. Trivia #The Districtcraft Series is an easter egg galore, gazillions of easter eggs are found in all 4 of the series. #In all 4 of the series, several fictional sequels to the hottest games are present, such as Left 4 Dead 3, Elder Scrolls 6: Clash of Future, Grand Theft Auto 7 Mission City and even Minecraft 2: Ender Rising. #In the tutorials section of D1, you can see a Cake encased in a glass case, with the tag "Lie". Possibly reffering to "The Cake is a lie". #One of the Achievement in D2 is titled "Spah Sappin' Mah Sentry", reffering to the TF2 Engineer quote "Spah sappin' mah sentry!". #In D2, if you go into the 2nd floor of Mercy Hospital, you will see one of the ward rooms where a madman yelling "Buttttteeeeeerrrrrrr!!!!" can be seen with a chest full of Gold Blocks. The player can enter that room and steal the entire chest, should he be able to escape the madman's rage... #The madman is a reference to the Butter Meme. #Mercy Hospital also happens to be the same Hospital in Left 4 Dead. #In D1 at the President's Mansion, you can see the computer screen displaying the Beta 1.8 game over screen "Game Over! Score: @#%". The background also happens to be Seas Of Flames 2 of the Super Hostile Series... #In D3 should you look inside SHROUD's wardrobe, you will see what seems to be a Rocket Jumper, Slenderman's head and a WW2 soldier's helmet tagged with "Stolen from Mr C". It is unknown who Mr C is... #In D2, if you go all the way to the roof of C-Mart, you will see a man standing near the edge. If you approach him, he will yell "THIS IS SPARTAAAAA!!!" and jumps off the edge. #You can see a radio in John Doyle's car (D1, D2 and D3). If you punch it, "Erectin' A River" will start playing. If you punch it again, "Yeah, Toast!" will play. If you punch it 30 times, it will blow up. This radio shifts between 10 musics. #Using the same radio from before, if you punch the radio just as "Erectin' A River" is at the "on" part of "This thing ain't on...", it will switch to the "FRENCH TOAST!" part of "Yeah Toast", and then it shoots out a piece of paper that reads "jaffa cakes". Category:Games Category:Adventure Category:RPG Category:Puzzle Category:FPS Category:Parkour